Le Petit Chaperon Sanglant
by Asuka et Kineko
Summary: Deux folles 5 G-boys une tarte au citron remake du petit Chaperon rouge... sous LSD... au moins... Attention, yaoi mais c'est plus drôle qu'autre chose


Le Petit Chaperon Sanglant

Alias : Le Tournage Part En Couille…

Réunion dans le hangar des gundams.

Kineko, debout, les poings sur la table (comme elle est en SD, elle est debout sur une chaise) : Messieurs… La distribution des rôles…

Duo : Les rôles pourquoi ?

Asuka, en train de faire des nœuds dans les plumes de Wing : Bah pour le film qu'on va tourner pardi…

Regard horrifié des courageux combattants de la paix.

Trowa, vérifiant qu'il n'a pas une mèche dans l'oreille : Vous allez… Tourner un film…

Kineko : Correction… NOUS allons tourner un film ENSEMBLE… On a besoin d'acteurs…

Regard épouvanté des gundams boys, minus Heero, regard comme d'hab, aussi expressif qu'un maquereau marinant dans sa boite.

Quatre, hésitant : Quel film ? 

Asuka, toute contente : Un remake du petit chaperon rouge…

Duo, révolté : Je vous vois venir, je ferai pas le chaperon !!!

Kineko : 'Ni-Saaaaaan !!! S'te plait !!!!

Duo : NOOOOOOON !!!! PAS MOYEN !!!!

Asuka : Bon, d'accord… Heero, tu fais le Chaperon…

Regard qui tue d'Heero, alors que Kineko essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire, en imaginant Heero avec la petite robe rouge ultra-courte qu'elle avait faite pour son frère…

Asuka, grand sourire : Qui ne dit mot consent, hi hi !!! Merci chouchou…

Trowa, alarmé : Et nous ?

Asuka : Ben Quatre, c'est choupinet…

Kineko : je crois qu'ils parlent des rôles…

Asuka : Alors la Méchante sorcière…

Kineko , affligée : Y'a pas de méchante sorcière dans le Petit Chaperon Rouge…

Asuka : On a qu'a faire un cross over avec Blanche Neige!!!

Kineko : On a pas assez de perso pour les Sept Nains…

Asuka : Le petit Chaperon rouge et les Quatre nains ?

Kineko : NON !!!

Asuka : La Petit Sirène au Bois Dormant et les Quarante Mandaraks… Heu Voleurs…

Kineko : Cui la, tu le notes, mais pas tout de suite…

Asuka : La version Trash de Cendrillon où Duo il arrive pas à partir avant minuit et il perd sa robe devant son prince (au hasard, Heero) et puis en plein milieu de la salle de bal ils…

Kineko : NON ! … Il nous faut.. Un loup…

Asuka : Duo engagé…

Duo, tombé de Charybde en Scylla : Heuuuu, je vais relire mes classiques moi…

Kineko : Un bûcheron…

Asuka : Réfléchissons… Un bûcheron… Un bourrin ? Trowa…

Trowa, presqu'aussi impassible que Heero : Je ne suis pas un bourrin…

Asuka : Excuse moi mais quand on pilote un gundam appelé Heavy Arm…

Kineko : Qui a des bras de la taille des cuisses de Death Scythe… Bref… La maman du Petit Chaperon Rouge ?

Regard machiavélique entre les deux fol.. Autrices..

Les deux : Quaaaaaaaaaatre ?

Quatre : Maiiiiis !!!

Asuka : Quatre écrase ou tu fais la chèvre de Monsieur Seguin la prochaine fois…

Kineko : Avec Trowa en méchant Loup ?

Asuka ,sourire baveux et dégoulinant…: Vouiii, il lui résiste toute la nuit et au petit matin…

Kineko, ignorant l'inondation (bah oui, elle est toujours sur sa chaise) : T'en fais pas, si ça se trouve, la mère elle se tape le bûcheron à la fin !

Quatre, tout rouge : Bon, bah si personne ne veut le faire…

Asuka, ironique avec un I de la taille d'un immeuble: Quel sens du sacrifice…

Kineko, fouillant dans ses fiches : Ils ne manque plus que la Mère Grand… Wu-Chan ?

Wufei : JE REFUSE DE JOUER LE ROLE D'UNE FEMME !!!

Asuka : Tu préfères faire le loup qui se fait ouvrir le ventre à la fin ?

Duo, tout pâle : Je savais bien qu'il y avait une embrouille….

Asuka, sourire pervers : Relax, Duo Kun, on va te sortir de la…

Kineko : Encore heureux, on abîme pas mon frère !! Bon, voici le cast !

__

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge : Heero " Le-rouge-me-va-à-ravir " Yuy

Le Grand Méchant Loup : Duo " Le-Grand-Méchant-Ookami " Maxwell

Le Bûcheron : Trowa " Restons-zen " Barton

La Gentille Maman du Petit Chaperon Rouge : Quatre " Vous-êtes-sûres-pour-la-robe ? " Raberba Winner

La Mère Grand : Chang " Mais-pourquoi-moi ?? " Wufei

Réalisatrices/Scénaristes/camérawomen/script-girls/costumières/faiseuses de chocolat chaud : Asuka " La-Perverse " et Kineko " Je-sent-que-ca-va-partir-en-couille "

Asuka : D'abord… Les Costumes !!!!

Dégainage du crayon et du carnet magique planqués dans son holster.

Kineko, chrono à la main : Prête ? PARTEZ ?

Heero, pensif devant sa robe rouge : 10x2,7 plus…

Kineko : Ketu fait mon beauf ?

Heero : Je mesure la superficie de la jupe…

Kineko : Et ?

Heero : J'ai dû oublier un zéro…

Duo, horrifié, une cape de fourrure noire et brune à la main : Asuka chan, tu n'as pas osé…

Asuka : Bah si, il me faisait trop chier mon clébard avec ses poils…

Kineko et Duo : POV' LURAX !!!

Asuka : Ouais, je l'ai rasé…

Duo : Elle m'a fichu les chtouilles la !!!

Kineko : Autre chose qui te fichera les chtouilles, c'est que tu tiens ton costume au complet…

Duo : Y'A RIEN A METTRE SOUS LA CAPE ?!!!!

Asuka, généreuse : Tiens, un élastique pour attacher les pans…

Duo , s'éloignant tristement, format chiot battu : Je peux garder les boxers ?

Asuka : NON !!!

Duo : C'est trop injuste…

Kineko : T'avais qu'a faire le petit chaperon rouge ! Heu, au fait Asu… L'élastique que tu lui as filé, c'est pas cui qui claque tout le temps ?

Asuka, ^_________________^: Pourquoi tu crois que je lui ai filé ?

Trowa : …

Asuka : tu peux pas dire quelque chose de constructif ?

Trowa, considérant le pantalon, le gilet et surtout la grosse hache format gundam : Par rapport aux autres, je n'ai pas à me plaindre…

Kineko : Et attend d'avoir vu la robe de Quatre…

Quatre : Moi qui pensais que le mariage de ma vingt-neuvième sœur me délivrerait à jamais du rôle de poupée…

Kineko : tu l'enfiles ta robe ?

Quatre, la pudeur outragé : MAIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!

Asuka : A POIL !!! Zou !

Quatre : KYAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

Heero, se redressant d'un bond, les sens aux aguets et le flingue dans la main : Relena m'a retrouvé ?

CRAC !!!

Asuka : Trowa, ça te prend souvent de craquer le manche de ta hache ?

Trowa, écarlate : Désolé…

Quatre, sur le point d'éclater en sanglot : Asuka Sama, maintenant que tu m'as déshabillé, tu pourrais peut être me donne la robe…

Kineko : D'abord le corset…

Quatre : WOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!

Au Sank kingdom

Relena : Y'a un écho par ici…

Zechs, la photo de Heero déchirée dans la main : J'avais pas entendu…

Retour au tournage et à la partie la plus difficile : L'Habillage de Wufei…

Kineko : Wufei, sois raisonnable…

Wufei : JAMAIS !!! PLUTOT MOURIR !!

Asuka, essayant de le prendre à revers : Ca peut se faire aussi si tu insistes !!!

Wufei esquive les mains de la mini démone et se réfugie en haut d'un haricot magique qui passait par là…

Kineko : Bon, bah c'est le rôle du bûcheron.. Trowa ?

Trowa, mettant en route la tronçonneuse qu'Asuka vient gentiment de lui donner : J'arrive…

Quelque minutes plus tard

Tous : TIIIIIIIIIIMBEEEEER !!!!

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC BOUM !!! AAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEUH !!!

Asuka, se servant de la cape d'Heero comme un filet : JE LE TIENS !!! VITE LA ROBE DE MERE GRAND !!!

Quelques heures plus tard…

Asuka, épuisée : Mais c'est pas vrai !!! Il a bousillé toute les coutures !

Kineko : t'inquiètes, avec la paralysie que je lui ai lancé, il en a pour deux ou trois heures…

Asuka : On a tout ?

Kineko : Les décors ?

Asuka : La Petite Maison en Pain d'Epices ?

Kineko : Non ca c'est Hansël et Gretël… Asuka, tu lis les contes ?

Asuka : Nan, seulement les fanfics qu'on fait dessus !!!!

Kineko : Je le sentais…

Acte 1, scène 1 : Où l'on rencontre la Charmante Psycho... Petit Chaperon rouge

__

Asuka : Hé, on est pas au théâtre !!!

Wufei, ronchon, attaché au montant du lit : On s'en fout, y'a même pas de caméra….

BLANG - Caméra se détachant du plafond pour tomber sur Wufei

Kineko : Bah fallait croire que si… On commence on commence…

Il était une fois, dans une riante forêt, une jolie maisonnette ou vivaient une charmante petite fille nommée Heero, que l'on surnommait le Petit Chaperon Rouge en raison de son joli petit chaperon aussi rouge que le sang des pervers qu'elle trucidait allègrement…

Caméra sur Heero, toujours aussi inexpressif.

__

Kineko : Heero, on a dit " Charmante "…

Aucune réaction.

__

Kineko : OKEEEEEEEE…. Bref… La petite fille avait une gentille maman que l'on appelait Quatre… Cette maman avait elle même une maman, qui vivait de l'autre côté de la forêt…

__

Asuka : Mère Grand Wufei… OUAH OUAH OUAH !!!!!

Kineko : Asuka, on enregistre…

Asuka : C'était pour aider le lecteur à suivre…

Kineko : Un jour, Maman Quatre demanda à sa charm… Heu… Réservée petite fille de porter une galette et un petit pot de beurre à sa Mère Grand…

__

Quatre : C'est à moi la ? Ok… Heero ! Heero, vient la mon enfant.

Heero en train d'astiquer une arme…

__

Asuka : Hé, c'est à toi…

Regard vide…

Asuka : Tu y vas ou je te confisque toute ton artillerie !

Heero-Chan se relève et après avoir quelque peu tiré sur la jupette (un peu courte c'est vrai), va vers sa.. Hum… mère. Quatre lui tend un panier recouvert d'un torchon blanc à carreaux rouge.

Quatre : Heero, porte donc cette galette et ce petit pot de beurre à ta mère grand… Surtout sois prudente et fais attention au loup !!!

Heero : Mission acceptée…

__

Kineko : c'était pas le dialogue…

Asuka : L'idée générale est la même…

Heero : Y'a pas de mot de passe ?

Quatre : Heu ? Ha oui, désolé… Heu.. Mère Grand, Mère Grand, c'est moi votre petite fillotte…

__

Asuka : Toi, t'as trop regardé les visiteurs…

Quatre : Votre petite fille qui vous apporte une galette et un petit pot de beurre…

Kineko, sentant poindre le mal de crâne : Le Petit chaperon Rouge partit donc en direction de la Maisonnette de sa Mère Grand, chantonnant et sautillant sur le sentier.

__

Asuka : On a dit " Une charmante enfant qui gambade " pas un défilé militaire…

Heero, regard-qui-tue©

Petite coupure

Wufei : J'en ai maaaaarre !!!! Dépêche toi qu'on vienne me détacher !!!

BLAM

Asuka, l'innocence même : Ho le faux plafond était mal fixé…

Trowa : C'est quoi ce tournevis que tu tiens dans ton dos ?

Acte 2 : Où le Grand Méchant Loup rate son entrée…

__

Quatre : Si je ne m'abuse, il n'y a pas eut de scène deux dans l'acte un…

Asuka : Ecrase…

Kineko : Le petit chaperon partit donc a travers les bois, cueillant des fleurs et parlant aux oiseaux…

BLAM BLAM !!!

__

Kineko : HEEEERO !!!!

Heero, très sincère : Ca aurait put être un espion ennemi…

Kineko : Un PETIT lapin ?!!!

Asuka : Il a tiré sur un lapin ? TITO !! ATTAQUE !!!

Petite coupure

Kineko, soignant le mollet transpercé de Heero : Ha je te jure, lancer ton lapin vampire sur Heero… Heureusement qu'il a pas déchiré la robe…

Asuka, papouillant Tito : L'ourlet était trop haut…

Kineko, se relevant : Ho mais alors, il a eut une super vue sur les sous vêtements d'Heero !

Asuka, claquant des doigts : Zut ! La prochaine fois, je lui installe une caméra sur les oreilles…

Heero : La mission…

__

Les folles : Hu ? Ha le film… Vi vi, t'as raison…

Kineko : HAAAAA ! Asuka ! Ton lapin a boulotté mes fiches !!!!

Asuka, gagatisante : Il avait faim mon Titobébé… T'as qu'a improviser…

Kineko : Autant que mon expérience de baby sitter me serve à quelque chose… De toute façon, on improvisait déjà… Alooooors… Au détour d'un sentier, le Petit chaperon Rouge se retrouva à l'embranchement dit " des noisetiers en fleurs "…

__

Asuka : Kineko…

Kineko : Mais c'est bon les noisettes !!!

Asuka : Continue.

Kineko : Il s'arrêta donc le temps de trouver son chemin.

Heero, dans sa barbe : Habillé de rouge dans une forêt verte, je sert de cible mouvante ou quoi ?

Duo, visant soigneusement dans la lunette de son fusil : Oh, t'as pas idée…

CRAC - bruit de branche tombant sur la tête de Duo.

__

Asuka : Merci Trowa…

Trowa : De rien, c'est mon boulot non ?

Kineko : Le bûcheron c'est dans le troisième acte !!! Bref… A ce moment, le loup sortit du bois… _Duo ? Duo, c'est à toi…_

Asuka : ho merde !!!

Asuka prend Duo par le pied et le balance au croisé de la route.

Kineko : Le loup se jeta devant le chaperon Rouge, l'effrayant grandement par la même occasion.

BLAF - Duo s'écrasant lamentablement dans la poussière.

Tcha-clac - Heero armant son flingue en direction de la tête du loup.

__

Kineko : HEERO !! RENGAINE CA OU JE T'ANIMORPHE !!!

Heero : Duo… Les caméras tournent.

Duo : Tadam SHINIGAMI LIVES !!!

__

Kineko : Ca y est, tout part en couille…

Asuka, matant sans retenue : Surtout l'élastique que je lui ai filé…

Heero, pensif, matant sans retenue lui aussi, se demandant à quelle distance est la dernière clairière qu'il a dépassé : Duo, ton costume…

Duo : Hu ? KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! PERVEEEEEEEEEEEERS !!!

__

Asuka : C'est lui qui se balade a poil et c'est les autres qu'il traite de pervers ?

Kineko, haussant les épaules : Bah… A cause de qui il est à poil déjà?

Heero, belle empreinte de main assortie a son chaperon sur la joue : Duo, c'est à ton tour…

Duo : Heu… C'est quoi mon texte ? Ha oui… Bonjour belle enfant, qu'est ce que tu glandes toute seule ici tu cherches à te faire sauter ou quoi?

__

Asuka : Visiblement, c'est de famille…

Kineko : HE !!!

Duo : D'accord d'accord… Que fais-tu seule céans ? Les bois sont mal famés pour une damoiselle…

__

Quatre : Il sait de quoi il parle hein ?

Le Mal Fameur… Heu Duo : non mais je t'enbloupes la vieille peau!!!

La Damois.. Heu Heero : Tu pourras me torturer, jamais je ne faillirais à ma mission…

__

Petite coupure

Wufei : Cinquante huit bouteilles de bière sur une étagère, il en tombe une, il en reste cinquante sept… Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Cinquante sept bouteilles de bière sur une étagère…

Pendant que Kineko cherche un arbre pour se taper la tête dessus, Asuka explique gentiment la situation à Heero.

Asuka : Heero, tu DOIS lui dire…

Heero : Cette enfant est stupide…

Asuka : T'as tout compris !

Kineko, de retour après avoir assommé un arbre : REPRENONS !!!

Heero, ton polaire : Je dois contacter Wufei, nom de code Mère Grand dans sa petit maison en pain d'épice.

__

Kineko : Mais non, en bois !

Heero, inexpressif : C'est Asuka qui m'embrouille…

Kineko : Passons passons…

Heero, impassible : Et je dois lui fournir une arme biologique…

__

Kineko : Quand même, Quatre cuisine bien…

Quatre : Heu non, c'est Asuka qui me les a donné…

Kineko : Arme biologique donc…

Heero, regard vide : Le Mot de passe est : " Mère Grand, mère Grand, c'est moi votre petite fille qui vous apporte une galette et un petit pot de beurre ".

Duo : Tu sais que tu devrais participer aux Oscars ?

Heero, un sourcil légèrement haussé : Sérieux ?

Duo : Tu ferais un malheur dans Titanic.. Le rôle principal : L'iceberg…

BONK !!

__

Kineko, très fatiguée tout d'un coup : Heero, tu es censé être une jeune fille faible et sans défense…

Duo, mal à la tête : Faisons une course belle enfant.. Prend ce chemin et moi celui ci, nous verrons bien qui de nous deux arrive en premier.

Heero : et qu'est ce que cela m'apporte ?

Duo, après une brève réflexion, glisse deux trois mots dans l'oreille de Heero.

Heero : OK, tope la.

Kineko : Le loup et Le petit Chaperon rouge partirent donc chacun dans un sentier différent…

Heero, revenant sur ses pas pour suivre Duo : Il me prend vraiment pour un con… Comme si il ne m'avait pas filé le chemin piégé…

__

Kineko se tape la tête conte un arbre.

Asuka : Kineko, tu vas casser l'arbre, tu penses aux écureuils ?

Acte 3 : Où l'on assiste à des actes de zoo et gérontophilie …

Duo.. Heu, le loup, arriva donc le premier à la petite maison de pai… De bois de Mère Grand… Il s'arrêta prêt de la porte et contrefit sa voix.

Duo : Ho la schnoque ! heu… Mère Grand, mère Grand, c'est moi votre petite fille qui vous apporte une galette et un petit pot de beurre !

A l'intérieur :

Wufei : RRRRRRRRRON ZZZZZZZZZZZ !!!

A l'extérieur :

Duo : Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ? tant pis..

Duo sort une épingle à cheveux de sa natte et crochète la serrure avec toute la force de l'habitude.

__

Asuka : Me rappelle quelqu'un ça…

Kineko : Oups ?

La porte s'ouvre enfin et le loup pénètre à pas de loup chez la Mère Grand après l'avoir soigneusement barricadée. Se laissant guider par le doux ronflement de la Mère Grand, il parvient dans la chambre.

Duo : Rhooooooo, la jolie nuisette…

__

Kineko : Asuka, c'était pas censé être une chemise de grand mère ?

Asuka : Si, mais Treize m'a payé avec le droit de mater la prochaine fois qu'il se le tape…

Kineko : Y'a un arbre pas loin ?

Duo, matant de plus près : Rhooooooo, mais c'est qu'il est mimi quand il dort lui…

Duo, encore un peu plus près : Et si j'en profitait ?

__

Kineko : NI SAN !!!!

Asuka, les mains sur les yeux de Kineko : Vas y, je te couvre…

Duo : Ok, merci.. T'aurais pas un feutre tant que j'y suis ?

SHBLAM - bruit de deux folles s'écroulant par terre.

Duo : Je blaguais, je blaguais…

Petite coupure pudique

Pendant ce temps là.

Trowa : Je m'ennuie…

Quatre : Tu veux une tartine avec du beurre ? Il en reste un petit pot… Bizarre d'ailleurs, je croyais que je n'en avais plus…

Trowa, sueur froide…

Heero, arrivant enfin à la maison.

__

Kineko : Bah t'en a mis un temps mon beauf, t'étais ou ?

Heero : J'ai filé mon bas… Ou est la cible ?

__

Kineko : La maison.

Heero, sonnant à la porte : Mère Grand, mère Grand, c'est moi votre petite fille qui vous apporte une galette et un petit pot de beurre.

Duo, bâillonnant un Wufei écarlate et plus que choqué : Merdeuh, il aurait pas pu nous laisser encore cinq minutes ?

Wufei : MM mmmM MMM* !

* Traduction : Heero, je te vénère..

__

Kineko, dubitative : T'es censé manger Wufei, pas le… hem…

Duo, mordillant le cou de Wufei : Mais c'est ce que je fais ! Miam miam…

Wufei : AU VIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HMMPHM !!!

A l'extérieur

Heero : On ne m'a pas donné le mot de passe, je rentre ou pas ?

A l'intérieur 

Duo, bâillonnant Wufei et le foutant sous le lit : TIRE LA CHEVILLETTE ET LA BOBINETTE CHERRA !!!

A l'extérieur

Heero, dubitatif, fixant le morceau de chevillette lui étant resté entre les mains tout en se frottant le crane : Ca pour cherrer, elle a cherru la bobinette. Aie…

Il examine la porte toujours aussi fermée puis décide que cette connerie a assez duré, il est temps de sortir les grands moyens. Il retire le torchon du panier et en extrait trois bâtons de dynamite qu'il place judicieusement sur la porte.

__

Kineko, qui en est déjà a son dixième arbre : Au secouuuuuurs…

A l'intérieur, Duo qui enfilait la nuisette de Wufei se retrouve propulsé à bas du lit comme une explosion secoue la maison, faisant cramer le pain d'épice…

__

Kineko : ASUKA !! C'est moi qui fait l'accessoiriste la prochaine fois !!!

Asuka : Mais j'ai faim !!!

Heero, se dégageant de sa cape de kevlar : c'est pas trop tôt.

__

Kineko : Cape de Kevlar ?

Asuka : Bah vi, C'était pour mieux faire passer la pilule…

Heero monte les escaliers quatre à quatre…

Ailleurs : Ho Trowa, je crois qu'on m'a appelé, lâche moi..

Trowa : Mais non… tiens, tu ne m'as pas fait visiter les chambres…

Il défonce la porte d'un coup d'épaule, entre dans la chambre d'un roulade et braque son flingue en direction…

… De Duo, lascivement étendu en nuisette sur un grand lit trois place dans lequel il semble se sentir très seul..

__

Kineko : A-SU-KA… Hé mais… Pourquoi Heero a foutu sa cape sur la caméra ?

Asuka, grand sourire : Ecoute et tais toi…

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Ci contre suivent des cris de passions que malheureusement à cette heure de grande écoute nous ne pouvons transmettre en direct.

Kineko, toute rouge : Mais et le coup de " grand Mère que tu as de grands yeux etc etc " ?!!!

Asuka : Ho mais ça peut se faire aussi…

Dans la chambre

Heero, sa petite jupe déjà courte retroussée jusqu'à la taille : T'as de beaux yeux tu sais… tu vis chez ta Mère grand ?

__

Asuka : NON KINEKO !! PAS LE MUR PORTEUR !!!

Duo : On est pas censé avoir un dialogue ou on parle de dents ou de trucs comme ça ?

Heero : Mère Grand, tu as de grands yeux/mains/dents… Un grande gueule aussi…

Duo : C'est pour mieux te rouler des pelles mon enfant.

MFFRMFHHR !!! - bruit de Wufei mastiquant avec application son bâillon.

Heero, stoppant ses mains en pleine action, se penche par dessus le bord du lit, provoquant une virulente protestation de son partenaire.

Sous le lit, ensaucissonné et vêtu en tout et pour tout de sous vêtements noirs en dentelle…

__

Kineko : Asuka, range tes fantasmes…

Bon bref, se trouve un Wufei bâillonné et fou de rage…

Duo : Hum.. Heeeero ?

Heero, se redressant lentement pour remonter sur le lit : Duo, omae o korosu…

Acte 4 : Où tout finit bien, dans le meilleur des mondes possibles…

Après avoir fait bombance, le loup retourna dans sa forêt…

Duo, courant à poil dans la forêt: AU SECOURS !!! JE SUIS POURSUIVI PAR UN PSYCHOPATHE !!!

__

Kineko, la kalashnikov à la main : UN PSYCHOCOUAK ? OU CA ?

Duo : Et pis bombance, bombance, mes fesses tiens, j'ai même pas put finir…

Heero, poursuivant Duo, son arme chimique à la main : OMAE O KOROSU !!!!

__

Asuka, voletant tranquillement à côté d'Heero : Heu.. Heero, rabaisse ta jupe…

Kineko, tentant désespérément de rattraper le delirium tremens : Le loup rencontra un bûcheron qui passait par là.

BLAM - bruit d'un Duo percutant un Trowa à 302 à l'heure.

Trowa : Dis donc Duo, dans le dernier N° de Voirie, tu aurais trompé ma future belle-fille…

Duo : Ah, ca s'est fait avec Quatre finalement ?

Regard qui tue…

__

Trowa, petit sourire ironique : Kineko, c'est quoi déjà le scénar ?

Kineko : Ben logiquement, tu lui ouvres le ventre à coup de hache…

Duo : Heu tu ne va pas me tuer à coups de hache ?

Trowa, tout sourire : Bien sur que non…

VROUM ! - tronçonneuse démarrant

Trowa : On s'est modernisé depuis…

Duo : HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELPPPP !!!

__

Kineko : VOUS TOUCHEZ PAS A MON FRANGIN !!!!

Asuka, retenant tant bien que mal le psychopathe qui a fini par retrouver sa proie : On peut s'arranger à l'amiable.

…

Petite coupure

Chez Maman Quatre, autour d'une bonne tasse de thé et de tartine de beurre qu'elle avait oublié de donner à Petit Chaperon Heero.

Trowa : Ma petite Heero-Chan… Verrais tu un inconvénient a ce que j'épouse ta douce maman ?

Heero, regard dubitatif : Tu as quelque chose contre les flingues ?

Trowa : Je suis tireur d'élite.

Heero : Epouse la.

Duo, les poignets liés par sa natte : Et moi ? Vous allez pas me tuer ?

Heero : Non, non t'en fais pas…

Duo : C'est vrai ?

Heero, refermant autour du cou de Duo le collier relié à la niche: On a besoin d'un chien de garde… Ces bois sont d'un mal famé…

Duo : AOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!

Wufei, toujours sous le lit en sous vêtements : QUAND EST CE QU'ON ME DETACHE !!! JE DOIS FAIRE PIPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!

ZI ENDEUH !!!

__

Kineko : Encore heureux.. TOI !!!

Asuka : Vi ?

Kineko : Tu vas me faire le plaisir de relire TOUT tes conte d'enfants, comptines et berceuses !!!

Asuka, tout sourire : Tu sais ce que ma mère me chantait pour m'endormir ? C'ETAIT UN VIEUX LION DU DESERT, POUPOUM, QU'AVAIT LA PEAU SI TENDUE, POUPOUM, QUE QUAND IL FERMAIT LES PAUPIERES, POUPOUM, CA LUI OUVRAIT LE…

Kineko : ASUKA !!!!


End file.
